Book? Cover?
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: Perrin's father is best friends with Molly Weasley and her mother with Lucius Malfoy. Perrin gets along well with all the Weasley's especially Fred and George. When complications arrive after her sorting, will she be able to escape 'Malfoy Jr.?
1. Warm Welcome

Chapter One

Perrin

Warm Welcome

All through the train rumors were spreading like wildfire, the famous Harry Potter was apparently on board of the Hogwarts express, ready to start his first year at the magical school for young witches and wizards.

"Let's go meet him!" My best friend Alura suggested, giggling with excitement of meeting a celebrity.

"Might as well." Jane, my other best friend said, giving in. I sighed and reluctantly stood up, grumbling about having to move. Alura skipped out in front with Jane behind her, semi-excited. I followed and we only had to walk for a little while till we found a carriage with people in it, since all the others were at the front of the train and we were at the back. As we reached the doorway one of my other friends, Hermione Granger, exited.

"Perrin!" She exclaimed, racing forward to grabbed me into a bear hug.

"Hello Hermione." I chuckled as Alura danced impatiently for me to return so she could enter.

"How are you?" I grinned at her before shrugging.

"Same old, same old." I muttered, nodding towards Alura over Hermione's shoulder.

"I'll catch up with you later." I nodded and rejoined Alura and Jane, they both charged into the carriage, only to smack into the closed door. I sighed and helped them from the floor as two young boys opened the door.

"Hello?" The red headed boy asked as he stared at us.

"Hi Ron, this is Alura and Jane." I huffed as I dragged them to their feet. "They really wanted to meet Harry." Harry groaned and sat back down. "Sorry, they're really persistent."

"H-h-hi, sir." Me, Harry and Ron cracked up.

"Sir?" Harry gasped through his laughs. "Really?" This seemed to alleviate some of Jane and Alura's nerves as they smiled.

"As Perr said, I'm Jane." Jane said.

"And I'm Alura." The bubbly eleven-year-old said, following the example of her slightly older sister.

"I'm Perrin Cooper." I say, holding out my hand to Harry who gladly shook it. Ron grinned at me and I joined in.

"Hows Ginny?" Harry's eyes swiveled to us, he clearly knew who Ginny was.

"She's well, excited to be starting Hogwarts next year. Percy's being a prat, the twins are as annoying as ever, they set off another stink bomb at dinner. Not much word from Bill but plenty from Charlie. He says it's really cool in Romania." I smiled before catching him up on my summer.

"Mum and dad are well, so is Carol, she's still on her trip in Australia so she didn't get to see me of though. Ran into the Malfoy's in Flourish and Blotts, god that was frustrating. Have you seen my mother and Lucius in a battle of pretending their friends while insulting each other silly? I swear, my mother almost hexed him a new one when he mentioned…Griff." Her eyes were downcast as she said the last word and Ron gasped.

"That slimy weasel! What were you and Malfoy Jr. doing during this?" I chuckled at Harry's 'What The Bloody Hell Are They Talking About' face.

"The same, but without the 'pretending to be friends' bit." Ron laughed and Harry had finally given up on trying to understand us.

"Um, excuse me, but… what exactly are you talking about?" We turned to stare at him before bursting out laughing.

"Well, it's a really long story. My family has known both the Weasley family and the Malfoy since our grandparents started school together. They also knew the other famous pure blood family's, The Longbottoms, The Blacks, The Lestranges, etc. etc. but when my parents were born, my mother was 'friends' with Lucius Malfoy and my father befriended Ron's mum, Molly. Every time Dad gets together with Molly, which is often, I get to see Ron, and whenever mum gets together with Malfoy, which is slightly less infrequent mind you, I have to see Malfoy Jr. or _Draco_ as his parents _lovingly_ named him. My sister Carrol left for a trip to Australia a little under a month back, and she didn't make it back in time to say goodbye to me before I left for Hogwarts. Griff is my older brother who's in the hospital from when Bellatrix Lestrange, sister of Lucius's wife Narcissa, cursed him." Harry whistled.

"That's…" He trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say.

"Confusing?" Ron suggested, laughing at Harry's misfortune of asking the question that he too, had once asked, though it was about a different subject.

"We better get changed into our robes!" Alura squeaked, staring at the little pocket watch that her parents had given to her, with an identical one given to Jane. She dragged Jane from the compartment and back towards theirs, leaving me alone with Ron and Harry.

"It was really nice to meet you Harry, and Ron, give Hermione a chance, she's really quite nice." And with that I left the room, going to change into my bare robes.


	2. Slytherin and Gryffindor

Chapter Two

Draco

Slytherin and Gryffindor

The train ride had been a long one, with only Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson to occupy me. When I stepped out of the train I was at the front, along with Crabbe and Goyle as I had left Pansy back in the crowd.

"'Ello 'arry." A booming voice could only just be heard from were I was standing. I walked forward and was only a few metres away from Harry Potter when a girl stepped out in front of me.

"Hello Malfoy." I recognised the voice immediately and groaned because of it.

"Perrin, how _nice_ to see _you_ again." I studied her, wondering how I had not recognised her as soon as she stepped in front of me. Her long, dark brown hair hung low, reaching to just longer than her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep brown, almost black as they stared back at him, her skin pale and smooth, her lips were full and a rich pink colour that reminded him of a pale version of the inside of a watermelon.

"Leave Harry alone." She stated firmly before turning sharply on her heel and moving between Potter and a red head boy I assumed was a Weasley. Crabbe and Goyle were shocked out of their guffawing at her statement when I turned and walked back to a frenzied looking Pansy.

A few minutes later we reached the famous Hogwarts castle by boat. We all hurried through the halls until we reached an elderly female teacher - Professor Mcgonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will loose points. At the end of the year, the houses with the most points is awarded the house cup." As Mcgonagall finished talking a croak erupted from the stair in front of her and a young boy lunged forward.

"Trevor!" He then seemed to realise everyone was staring at him so he looked up at the teacher. "Sorry." He said, backing away with a toad in his arms.

"The sorting will begin momentarily." She said, walking through a large set of doors.

"It's true then, what they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Assorted mumbles of this echoed through the crowd as Potter looked up at me, beside him Perrin was glaring at me.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. I'm Malfoy." Harry's gaze flicked to Perrin and back while Ron sniggered. "Think my names funny do you? No need to ask for yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley. You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." I glanced at Perrin and the Weasley boy. "You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." I held out my hand and he stared at it.

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks." Mcgonagall walked back out and addressed the crowd.

"We're ready for you. Follow me." We all followed her lead as she turned and walked through the doors once again, and we were bombarded by all the vibrant colour banners that hung in the room.

"Please wait along here." She directed us to stand along the front of a raised wooden platform where the headmaster stood and made a speech about something I didn't quite catch.

"When I call your name, you will walk up, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head." She unravelled a scroll of parchment and started to read off the names.

"Hermione Granger." A young girl with long, bushy brown hair walked over to the stool and sat. A few seconds later the hat shouted, "Gryffindor!" Mcgonagall looked down again at the parchment.

"Alura Adams." A slight girl slowly walked up to the stool, looking at it like it was going to bite her. When she finally sat down on it, the hat didn't hesitate to shout at her.

"Gryffindor!" Perrin and another girl waiting to be sorted joined in the Gryffindor tables enthusiastic applause.

"Jane Adams." The other girl walked up to the stool calmly and sat down lightly before Mcgonagall pressed the hat onto her head. This time the hat chuckled.

"Just like your sister, Gryffindor!"

"Draco Malfoy." I took a breath in before jogging slightly up the step. The sorting hat was barely touching me hair when it shouted its prognosis.

"Slytherin!" I grinned madly and rushed over to my table.

"Susan Bones." A slightly chubby girl walked over to the stool like the many others and, once placed on her head, the hat yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Ronald Weasley!" The red head sat and Mcgonagall placed the hat on his head like she had done to many others.

"Another Weasley! I know just what to do with you!" Ron's face paled as he waited for the hat's verdict. "Gryffindor!" He looked like he soiled himself he looked that relieved.

"Harry Potter!" I leaned forward, as did many other students eager to share a house with him. Potter walked towards the seat and once more the hat was placed on his head. This decision seemed to take years, maybe the hat had died? Can hat's die? It scared us all when it finally bellowed, "Gryffindor!" Harry ran to the table and sat amongst the Weasley's and that Granger girl.

"Perrin Cooper!" Perrin was the last one to be sorted it seemed, and she looked more than a little nervous when she reached the sorting hat and stool. The hat took about the same time with her as it had with Potter before shouting its final decision for the year.

"Slytherin!"


	3. Dorm Mates?

Chapter Three

Perrin

Dorm mates?

Dead silence enveloped the great hall before my two girls clapped loudly from their position on the Gryffindor table. I grinned at them and it seemed the entire school populace breathed a sigh of relief before applauding. I jogged over to the Slytherin table and realised that the only spot open was next to Draco. Of course. Just because my life sucks. I slid in next to him a cringed a little at the close proximity. I caught the eyes of my two best friends and sighed. This was going to be a long year indeed.

"Why hello Perrin." I glared straight ahead, completely ignoring the prat situated next to me. "What, trying to give me the cold shoulder?" I twitched. "This is going to be fun." I turned and gaped at him and he was full-blown smirking at me, as he can't smile EVER.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow and I resisted the urge to punch him.

"Annoying you of course. I think you'll find we have the same classes. I will annoy you until we both graduate, maybe even after then." I glowered at him and his smirk grew wider. I flicked my glare down to the plate in front of me and began filling it with recently appeared food. The two girls next to me tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention before she stuck out a hand.

"I'm Deirdre Cotsfield and this is-" The other girl cut her off with a glare before introducing herself.

"I'm Mary Cotsfield." I smiled and shook hands with both of them.

"Perrin Cooper, at your service." Draco snorted from behind me, catching the girls' attention. "Shut up _Draco_." I said without even turning around, disrespect usually worked on guys, didn't it?

"Why?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning to face him.

"Because you just said you were going to be a annoying prat for at least another seven years, so excuse me for being a tad snippy." I turned back to the girls who had their mouths open. I worried for a second that they were fans of his and if I had just offended them when they burst into giggles.

"That-was-Awesome!" Mary managed through gaps in her giggling.

"So…are you two enemies?" Deirdre, who had plugged her nose to stop her self from laughing, asked.

"Are you and Mary semi-identical twins?"

"I'll take that as a yes." It was true, the two both had identical small, perfectly shaped noses. Their entire body seemed to be mirror images of the other. The only differences were that Deirdre had two, almond shaped, ice blue eyes, whereas Mary had one ice blue eye and one electric green one, and the fact that Deirdre had pale blonde hair and Mary had a light reddish-brown hair that was frizzy and slightly curly.

"A definite yes." The entire room silenced as the Headmaster stood once more.

"If you would please stand and follow your house prefects, they will lead you to your common rooms." The room was filled with the scraping of benches as the entire student populace stood as a whole.

"Why did no one clap when you were sorted into Slytherin except for those two girls?" I smiled at Deirdre sadly as we walked from the great hall.

"My entire family before me were in Gryffindor, and my family are sort of a legend here. Those two girls are my friends, have been since birth." All the first year Slytherin's went silent as we entered the dungeons, most were creeped out. As they reached a blank section of wall, the prefect in front of them stopped and faced it.

"We had to choose something other houses wouldn't expect so… don't laugh, okay?" The first years were thoroughly confused until he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Ducks." Half the year burst into laughs, while the others tried to contain themselves. All laughter stopped as the wall slid open and the Prefect waltzed in, followed by the eager students.

"This…is your common room." He said, gesturing to the long, narrow room they were now in. In each wall except the entrance one there were two fireplaces. The only reason no fireplaces were on the long entrance wall was that three doors covered most of the wall.

"Boys dormitories and lavatories are upstairs on the left if you are _facing _the door, girls are the same on the right." The middle door being the door they came through. "You'll find that all your luggage is already up in your dorms. The light in here is green because we are halfway way under the lake." The head girl added before leaving with the prefects and the head boy. The girls parted form the boys and both groups made their way to their separate dormitories. There were three doors with 'First Years' marked on them, all with five different names underneath them. I towards the middle one and turned to grin at my newfound friends.

"We're in the same dorm!" A girl with short black hair and a rather haughty expression I recognised as Pansy Parkinson joined me with another girl.

"It seems," She paused to glare at them down her nose, "so are we."


	4. First Day

Chapter Four

Perrin

First Day

Our first day at Hogwarts was rather exciting. First up we had Transfigurations with the Gryffindor's, which was good because I could sit with two sets of friends and hopefully avoid Malfoy.

"Hello Perrin." Crap. Malfoy.

"Aren't you busy depriving a village somewhere of an idiot?" Alura and Deirdre laughed hard at this while their older siblings tried to stop them.

"Afraid that's actually Crabbe's job." Crabbe glared at the back of Malfoy's head.

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" Malfoy shook his head.

"Please. You're probably in total bliss right now." I snorted as Professor Mcgonagall walked in.

"I don't know what makes you stupid, but it really works." Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"And by the way, don't you need a licence to be that ugly?" Professor Mcgonagall finally noticed Malfoy and glared at him.

"Mr Malfoy, will you _please_ sit down?" He smirked at me and strutted to wear he was sitting. All eyes turned to Mcgonagall.

"Mr Weasley and Mr Potter are late, well, I guess I'll just have to surprise them so they don't do it again." She hopped onto the table and we all watched in shock as she transformed into a grey tabby with black circles around her eyes, just as Ron and Harry sprinted in.

"Whew! We made it! Could you imagine the look on Mcgonagall's if we were late?" Mcgonagall's cat form jumped off the table, and before she reached the floor she was human again. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigure you and Mr Potter into a pocket watch. That way, you might actually be on time." Half the Slytherin's barely muffled their laughter.

"We got lost." Ron mumbled and Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps a map then? I trust you don't need one to find your seats." The rest of transfiguration was basically an introduction, so soon we had potions in which Snape embarrassed Harry numerous times. After we had a short lunch before walking to flying class.

"Good afternoon class." Madam Hooch said as she made her way to the front of the class. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well what are you waiting for? Step up to the left side of the broom, stick your right hand over it and say 'up'."

"Up! Up!" The broom flew into my hand on the second try, unlike many of the other students in the class. The only other people who had their brooms were Harry and Malfoy.

"Now once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle. Three, two... Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom!" Neville's broom shot up into the air and flew around above our heads erratically. His broom flew through one of the castle archways before flying up through the open roof and over a statue attached to the edge of the roof. As the broom flew over the statue Neville's cloak snagged on the sharp knives at the top. He hung there for a few seconds before his coat ripped and he fell to the statue a story down. He slipped out of the arms and landed heavily on the ground. Madame Hooch ran over and tested the arm he fell on.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh. Oh dear, it's a broken wrist. Poor boy. Come on now, up you get. Everyone is to keep his or her feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say "Quidditch". Madame Hooch dragged Neville away. As soon as Madame Hooch was out of sight Malfoy tossed Neville's remembrall in the air.

"Did you see his face? If the fat lump had given this a squeeze he would've remembered to fall on his fat arse." I rolled my eyes as Harry stepped closer behind him.

"Give it here Malfoy." Draco turned to face him.

"No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." He stepped onto his broomstick and soared into the air. "How about on the roof? What's the matter Potter? Bit beyond you reach?" Harry mounted his broom and shot up after him.

"Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom!"

"Is that so? Have it your way then." Malfoy heaved the remembrall back and through it towards the building closest to them. Harry hurled himself after it, catching it only centimetres from the wall. He flew down to meet the waiting crowd who cheered as he landed.

"Harry Potter!" Everyone turned to see Professor Mcgonagall rushing our way. "Come with me please." Harry walked off with her and I turned to Malfoy.

"What? Going to call me an idiot again?" I smirked at him before answering.

"That would be an insult to all idiots, now wouldn't it?" The smirk that was usually on his face fell into a grimace and he growled in frustration.

"You always have an insult for every occasion, don't you?" I beamed at him, catching him off guard.  
>"I made it my job to personally insult you when you said you were going to be a ridiculously annoying git for at least the next seven years, yes." The Gryffindor's started laughing at Malfoy's lack of words while most of the Slytherin's glared at me. Pansy Parkinson in particular.<p>

"Just because the hat sorted you into Slytherin, doesn't mean that you can act like your one of us." Pansy the pug-faced girl said as she stepped up next to Malfoy, glaring at me down her nose.

"Nice perfume Pansy, but do you have to marinate in it?" I retorted with a glare way worse than hers. Holy crap, I have Slytherin glare.

"You're pushing your luck, Cooper." I smirked at her. My god, I really am turning into a Slytherin.

"Don't piss me off Pansy, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." Her smirk dropped and she backed away as she saw the maniacal glint in my glare.

"You should find your manners, Cooper." I smirked at Malfoy and I saw him falter slightly.

"The only substitute for manners is quick reflexes." I spun around and walked a few steps away as I saw Madam Hooch heading back our way.

"Alright class, let's continue."

Turns out, I can fly pretty damn well. Too bad Slytherin doesn't accept female Quidditch players. Ah well, teasing Malfoy is enough to get me through the years.


	5. Flash Forward

(A/N): Hey Guys! So, as it turns out, I've had this chapter on my computer for ages (seriously, it's been a year since I updated this story), and I only just found it. So, here it is, after spending a year in the dark. Plus, don't blame me for how awful it is, I did write this a year ago. And now, for selfless self-promotion, I have other stories, nearly thirty now, that I update a hell of a lot more often than this one, and they all have better plots, too.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Perrin.

* * *

><p>Perrin<p>

1993

This is the year Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. What made others worry was actually a joy to me. See, in the last few years I've changed. I used to be the girl who enjoyed pissing off the popular guy, but now, I hate everyone except for my friends. I'm pretty sure it's got something to do with my new powers. My mother and father told me they had had these gifts as well, but since they each only had one, it didn't effect their tempers too much. I spent the whole of the past two summers and Christmases in anger management, yoga, deep breathing classes, anything I could do that would help ease my anger, but none of these helped. What did help, we found one day at the local fair, in particular at the fire juggler stand. Watching the fire calmed me made me much, much mellower. Actually, this worked out well for me considering there are like, a gazillion fireplaces in Hogwarts, not to mention candles and torches. So basically, every time I get pissed all I have to do is stare into the flames. One time, I was watching a candle in my room, and suddenly the flame rose off of the wax and into the air towards me. It sat in the air in front of me and I twisted my wrist, trying out a hunch. As I did this, the ball of fire twirled delicately in the air. Safe to say, I was so scared I dropped it on the bedspread, needing my parents to run in and extinguish it with their wands. Hah, you should have seen the look on Carrol's face! She had been so freaking jealous. The only bad thing is the fact I now have to be careful whenever Malfoy is around, because if he gets me pissed off I'm going to set him on fire. I will. Just wait. He'll piss me off and BOOM, he'll running around like a chicken with its head cut off with his 'beautiful' hair in flames. Speaking of Malfoy, he just walked past with that pug-faced slut they call Pansy. Oh look, he and Harry are having a little tiff. Heh, heh, you tell him Harry. Woah, a hippogriff, awesome.

"Well done Harry and Perrin for volunteering." Go th- wait, what? I glanced behind me to see that everyone had taken a step back except for Harry and me. Great. Harry went up first, bowed and there was a minute of panic before buckbeak bowed back. Then Hagrid let Harry go and pet him and it all went down from there. Hagrid picked up a struggling Harry and placed him heavily on the part bird's back, then slapped it on the arse to get it moving. And flying. Did I mention Harry was yelling the entire time? Well he seemed to get over that when he started flying. Actually, he was pretty quiet. Really quiet. Maybe too quiet. Maybe he di- Oh, no, he's alive. Apparently buckbeak flew him all the way around Hogwarts over the black lake.

"Now, Perrin, would you like to come up?" I nodded hesitantly. "Good, just do what Harry did and you'll be fine, though I don't think you'll get to fly, we don't have much time left." I nodded again and walked slowly but determinedly towards buckbeak, waiting till I was a few metres away before stopping and bowing deeply. Buckbeak bowed much more quickly than he had done for Harry. I straightened up and started to walk slowly towards buckbeak when he pranced forward and started rubbing the top of his beak all over my head and shoulders.

"Well that's never happened before. I've only heard of that 'appenin' when-" Comprehension dawned on Hagrid's face and he quickly started rambling about how affectionate buckbeak is. Hagrid drew me and Harry off to the side to speak to us.

"How did I do on me first day?" Harry and I grinned at him and affirmed the fact we both thought he would be a brilliant teacher when we heard in the background a familiar obnoxious drawl.

"You're not dangerous at all are you, you great ugly brute?" Hagrid's head snapped up, an impressive feat for someone with that much hair weighing him down.

"Malfoy, no!" I turned just in time to see buckbeak rear up on his hind legs and come down hard on Draco's elbow. I could clearly hear him whimpering as Hagrid carried him off towards the hospital wing. Wussy.

* * *

><p>(AN): Please review and/or check out my other stories!


	6. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

Sorry for getting your hopes up that i updated this story again, I usually hate it whenever I see a story, read it, get to the end only to find out that there's an Author's note at the end.

So, I'll probably never update this story ever again. It's not that I hate it or anything, it's just that I wrote it ages ago, and now I can't remember the plot.

If you want to take this story on as your own, please, proposition me in a Private Message.

You can make changes, hell, you can rewrite the whole thing and make it completely different, only using the characters, I don't really care. Just inform me, so I can take the story down because otherwise you might get done for copyright or something. Or I will.

I know that there probably won't be many takers on this offer, but please, mull it over.


End file.
